1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack which retains a pair of LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A modular jack, also known as an RJ connector, is commonly used in network and computer peripheral equipment system for the transmission of voice and data. An RJ connector is typically used to form a link between two pieces of equipment to provide a communication means between two pieces of equipment. In order to ensure the integrity of the link, it has been a practice in the industry to use a LED located separately from the link to provide visual status and fault information regarding the connection. RJ connectors having such LEDs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,317 and 5,704,802, wherein a LED always is in a xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape and comprises a horizontal stabilizer and a vertical retainer both of which are inserted into corresponding recesses defined in the connector. The LEDs are typically assembled in the housing from the rear to the front. However, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to assemble the LED into the housing in this design.
An improved modular jack with secured LEDs is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack which has a pair of conveniently to assembled built-in LEDs.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a modular jack for receiving a plug connector comprises an insulative housing, a terminal module and a pair of LEDs. The insulative housing comprises a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of side walls. The top wall, the bottom wall and the side walls together define a receiving cavity for receiving the terminal module and the plug connector. The bottom wall comprises a pair of recesses in a front end adjacent to corresponding side walls, two pairs of slits respectively communicating with corresponding recesses and a pair of tabs between corresponding pair of slits. The LEDs are received in the recesses of the housing, and each comprises an indicator and a pair of leads extending rearwardly and downwardly from the indicator. The leads are received in the slits for connecting the indicator with a mating printed circuit board.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.